


Ten Penny Opera

by Walkerbaby



Series: Domestic Side of Life [2]
Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-17
Updated: 2012-06-17
Packaged: 2017-11-07 23:11:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 14,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436474
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Walkerbaby/pseuds/Walkerbaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scenes from a life outside the station</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

June 1974

 

Sam looked up as a large hand slapped him on the shoulder. Gene, looking slightly bedraggled slumped onto the barstool next to his and Sam had to smile. "Hello there Pops, didn’t expect to see you in here on your day off. Thought you’d be home with Gladys and Gene Jr."

"Couldn’t leave you to run my team into the ground without checking up now could I?" Gene retorted as he motioned to Nelson and a glass of whiskey and a pint of bitter were put on the bar in front of him.

"On the house mon brave," Nelson smiled. "And congratulations to your Missus."

"Thank you Nelson," Gene lifted his whiskey in salute and then turned to Sam. "Gladys wants you to come by sometime this week for dinner."

"What night?"

"Whenever you’re hungry."

"Nonsense," Sam laughed. "Tell Gladys I’ll cook, she can rest. I’m sure Gene Jr. is keeping her up all night and you’re probably not helping."

"I am helping!" Gene retorted. "When she lets me."

"You’ve helped out with the baby?" Sam asked.

"I have," Gene answered with a wounded lift of his head. "He’s a tot not a timebomb, nothing to it."

"I’m impressed," Sam took a drink of his own whiskey. "Gene Hunt helping out with the women’s work. Taking care of a baby."

"That’s," Gene shifted in his seat awkwardly. "That’s what I came to talk to you about really Tyler."

"Baby sitting?" Sam asked. "Give you and Gladys a night out? Sure I can do that. You’ll leave money for a pizza and I promise I’ll make Annie leave by ten."

"What?" Gene looked at him skeptically. "You best not be having sex in my house with Cartwright anyway, Genie Jr. there or not. Not what I needed though -although Gladys will appreciate the offer."

"What is it then?" Sam asked.

"Wondered if you’d be his guardian," Gene mumbled.

"Excuse me?" Sam sat his drink down heavily. "What?"

"Wondered if you’d be his guardian." Gene repeated. "Gladys wanted to ask you to be the godfather and I thought since we were asking - might ask that as well."

"Course I’ll be Gene’s godfather Guv," Sam replied. "What’s all the rest of this though?"

"Since I had the day off," Gene shifted in his seat again. "Went to see the lawyer. Get all the paperwork in order."

"Paperwork?"

"Policing’s a messy business," Gene muttered. "Don’t have to tell you that. How many times have we been shot at and the like? Want to make sure everything’s in place if anything should happen."

"Anything should happen?" Sam repeated.

"Are you purposely being thick Tyler?" Gene sighed. "It was easy before Genie came. Always figured if something happened Gladys, well," Gene shrugged. "Gladys would have the house and my pension. Bit of an insurance policy. Figured she was young enough she wouldn’t be single long. Didn’t need anyone looking after her. Besides I knew Ray’d keep an eye out for her."

"Ray?" Sam felt his voice rise slightly.

"And you," Gene interceded. "Everyone on the team. But I figured no one would have to look after her long. Like I said Gladys is young and pretty, didn’t expect she’d be alone long."

"There you go thinking the worst of her again Gene," Sam shook his head.

"Nothing of the sort," Gene answered. "Told her when we first got married - anything happened she was to move on with her life. Find herself a new man and carry on. Not meant to waste her life mourning my old dead carcass. Leave that to Dorothy. She’ll be out there everyday spitting on my grave as it is."

"So?" Sam looked at Gene pointedly. "I don’t think I’m following here. Are you saying if you die I should marry Gladys?"

"What?" Gene looked at him. "No! That you are most specifically not allowed to do Tyler. My Gladys is off limits. You understand? Forget I even brought this up. Came in, invited you to dinner, let’s leave it at that."

Sam grabbed Gene’s arm as he pushed up from the bar stool. "I was winding you up Guv," he smiled. "That’s all. Finish telling me what you’re thinking."

"No."

"Gene," Sam yanked at his coat sleeve again. "Spit it out."

"It’s just," Gene looked around awkwardly. "Not many men interested in taking on another man’s kid. Just thought now if anything happens you could keep an eye out on them. Make sure Genie’s got a male influence around him." He looked over at Sam and smirked. "Of a sort."

"Gene I," Sam stammered. He’d never been asked to take on such a role before. He’d known other officers who had but not Sam. In 2006 DCI Sam Tyler wasn’t even shown baby pictures when his colleagues had added to their families.

"Not just that," Gene continued quietly. "Lawyer mentioned that Gladys and I should have someone in mind in case the worst should happen."

"The worst?" Sam repeated.

"If me and Gladys are both gone," Gene drained the last of his whiskey. "Motor accident or something. Said if we had someone in line then they’d have somewhere to put Genie and any other tots we have in the future. No need to send them to a home. Wondered if you’d be interested," Gene finished. "Thought about it a lot and you seemed like the best bet. Wouldn’t let him run wild, bring him up right, make sure the boy goes to school. Know he’d be fed, even get the rabbit food you harp on. Thought you might even be able to tell him some good stories about his old man."

"What about Ray?" Sam stuttered.

"Carling with a child?" Gene shook his head. "Rather take my chances with Crazy Floyd down under the canal bridge. You don’t want it Sam I understand. No hard feelings, just got to say so."

"I’ll do it," Sam answered firmly. "What do I need to sign? Anything happens to you I’ll help Gladys out. Be a good uncle to Gene Jr. Anything happens to the both of you I’ll fight heaven, hell and every judge between here and Brighton to keep Genie with me. You just tell me where to sign Gene."

"Don’t need you to sign anything Tyler," Gene said as he clapped the other man on the back. Catching Nelson’s eye he motioned for two more drinks and before Sam could reach his wallet had already paid. "Got another question for you though."

"All right," Sam looked at Gene warily as Nelson brought another round of drinks. What could Gene want more important than to find out if Sam would be Gene Jr.’s guardian?

"Gladys says she thinks of you sort of like Genie’s uncle." Gene said.

"Yeah, I know," Sam agreed. "Said that about your whole team, way we were all at the hospital. Uncles Ray, Chris, Sam, Aunties Annie and Phyllis. So?"

"Says we’ve got to agree on an acceptable name for me to call you," Gene replied into his drink. "Said it had to be something Genie could repeat in front of the minister without her being embarrassed so my favorite - Uncle Poofter - is out."

"Oh damn," Sam said dryly. "I did so like that one."

"Can’t call you Gladys either." Gene continued.

"She gets annoyed whenever you say the name Dorothy," Sam added and then shrugged. "Can’t blame her really. Dorothy hasn’t been very good about any of this has she?"

"You could say that," Gene agreed with a grimace. "So no poofter, Gladys, or Dorothy. Only things I could think of were Tyler or Sam. Guess I should ask what you prefer."

"You mean we can’t persuade her to change her mind about Uncle Poofter?" Sam teased. "I was going to have a cape made for the office Halloween party. Ray had agreed to go as my sidekick Captain Nonce."

Sam laughed loudly when Gene managed to spill a healthy dose of bitter down his front and began to cough violently. "Pull the other one," he wheezed. "It’s got a fruity surprise inside."

"I’m serious," Sam argued. "Thought it would be good for a laugh. Convinced him he could handcuff plonks to various things since they’d be the ‘villains.’"

"Think I should be the sidekick then," Gene replied. "I am the Guv after all. Anyone handcuffs the plonks it should be me."

"No can do pops," Sam snickered. "Got to set a good example for Gene Jr."

"So what do you want to go by you tosser?" Gene rolled his eyes. "Uncle Sam or Uncle Tyler? Remember I’m probably going to scream it in frustration at you a lot every time I argue with Gladys about how I can’t bring the boy to the pub."

"Always go with Auntie Samantha," Sam laughed.

"You know," Gene looked over speculatively. "I like the sound of that Samantha."

"I was joking Gene," Sam replied. "Really. Just joking."

Not surprisingly Gene wasn’t and from then on Sam became known as Auntie Sam permanently. It was the second thing Gene Jr. said (after ‘bird’ and much to Gene’s amusement he’d been pointing to a blonde in a lime green halter top and not a sparrow). Eventually even Gladys started referring to him that way. By the second Christmas Sam spent in the Hunt household, staying over the night before so he could be there when Gene Jr. woke to open his presents, he’d even started signing his gifts ‘To Genie Jr. Love Aunt Sam.’


	2. Chapter Two

September 1974

"Sam you’re sure you don’t mind doing this?" Gladys asked anxiously as she leaned toward the mirror in next to the door and fastened her earrings. 

"I don’t mind Gladys," he agreed and bounced Gene Jr. on his hip. "We’ll have ourselves a guys night in won’t we Genie? Watch some telly and sip a few bottles."

"Just keep straight who’s drinking what," Gladys smiled and then her eyes crossed as she tried to fasten her bracelet.

"Here," Sam sat a squirming Genie down and took her wrist. Deftly clasping the bracelet around her wrist he smiled. "We’ll be fine Gladys. Just go out with Gene and have a good time."

"The Constabulary dinner and dance?" She raised an eyebrow. "Sounds like a blast."

"It’s the first time he’s taken you isn’t it?" Sam asked.

"Yeah," she smiled faintly. "Said he was sick of keeping me hid away like a dirty little secret of some sort. I was his wife and the mother of his son, not some scarlet woman he kept on the side. Said it was time to take me out and damn anyone who said anything."

"How do you feel about it?" Sam asked gently. "I know how Gene is. He makes a decision and you can’t dissuade him. How do you feel about being shoved into police society such as it is?"

"They’re all going to stare at me," she whispered. "I’d have been just as happy to go out to dinner and a movie."

"They should stare at you," Sam replied with a firm nod and then leaned down to whisper in her ear. "You’re going to be the most beautiful woman there. Every pair of eyes in the place will be on you."

"More likely looking at how fat Gene’s scandalous second wife has gone and gotten herself. How much I’ve let myself go." Gladys said sadly.

Sam laughed. "You are beautiful Gladys. And promise not to slap me and I’ll tell you a secret."

"What’s that?" She smiled.

Sam leaned forward so that his lips were pressed against her ear. "The only parts of you that have gotten fat," he smirked before he said the next part. "Well you’ll never hear a man complain that they’re too big. No matter what they tell you."

"Quit flirting with my wife Samantha!" Gene announced from the stairs. "I know you’re just telling her secrets so you can look down the top of her dress!"

"See? Gene knew what I was up too." Sam pulled away and grinned. Turning he looked at Gene. "You don’t clean up half bad Guv."

"Why thank you Samantha." Gene reached out to pick up Genie.

"Don’t you dare!" Sam cried suddenly and swooped in to pick up Genie before his father could. "The last thing either of you need is him spitting up on you before you leave. Oh and Guv?"

"What Miss Priss?" Gene retorted dryly as he helped Gladys into her coat.

"You’re bow tie is crooked."

"Thank you Samantha," Gene rolled his eyes expressively as Gladys straightened it. "What would I do without my two girls to keep me neat and pressed?"

"You’d never make it out alive Guv," Sam deadpanned.

Gladys came over and gave her son a quick kiss before turning to look at Sam. "I made brownies, they’re in the refrigerator. And there are some leftovers in there too, you should eat them Sam - you’re wasting away in front of us."

"Yes Mrs. Hunt," he teased in a falsetto and smirked at a grinning Gene. "I promise I won’t get on the phone and once Genie’s asleep I’ll just sit at the kitchen table and do my algebra homework."

"I’d worry less about math if I were you, young man, and try learning a little basic literature." Gladys replied back with a grin of her own as she gave him a brief squeeze.

"Literature?" Sam asked perplexed.

"Start with Shakesphere and then go on to the other love poets. You need something Sam, since apparently your wooing techniques failed so badly on Annie Cartwright."

"You told her?" Sam asked Gene incredulously as the other man ruffled his son’s hair in farewell.

"What? That Cartwright dumped you by requesting a transfer to Brighton in secret from Rathbone and once she had it then brought her new fiancee in, announced they were moving to Brighton, getting married and oh yeah by the way Sammy I’m knocked up and since you’re an old fashioned type of bloke it’s obviously not your’s?"

"Something like that," Sam muttered.

Gladys gave him another squeeze and smiled up at him. "I told you the first week I met you that little strumpet didn’t deserve a man as good as you. Maybe next time you’ll believe me. Besides, I think I have just the girl to set you up with, name’s Clarissa. We used to work together."

"Clarissa?" Gene stuttered.

"Sure, why not?"

"I really don’t think I need set up," Sam protested. "Really, I’m not in that sorry of a state yet."

"Sam," Gene interrupted.

"Yeah?"

"Shut up and let Gladys set you up."

"Gene," Sam sighed.

"Trust me," Gene answered. "Just wait till you see her before you decide you don’t want to go out."

"Fine," Sam agreed as he shooed them out the door. Slamming it behind them he leaned backwards against it and looked down at Genie. "You’re parents are a pain. You know that?"

Genie gurgled at him happily. Sam just smiled before he swung the child up and tossed him lightly into the air a few times. "It’s like they think I’m a child like you. Is that what it is Genie? You’re just my little brother? Is that what they think?"

Genie laughed in delight then as Sam lowered his tummy down over Sam’s mouth and he blew raspberries against it. "Doesn’t hurt anything," Sam shrugged and put the toddler back on his hip before sauntering into the kitchen for a cold beer and to put a bottle on to warm for Genie. "Always wanted a younger brother."

Sitting Genie on the kitchen linoleum he turned on the burner that held the pan dedicated to bottle warming. He felt a gentle butt against his ankle and looked down to find Genie on all fours bumping his head against Sam’s ankle in a silent demand to be picked up. "Demanding aren’t you?" Sam laughed. "Just like your father. No doubts about who spawned you is there?" Genie bumped him harder this time.

"All right mate," Sam sighed as he tested the bottle and decided it was to his liking. Reaching down he grabbed Genie before resettling him into what Sam had found was an almost permanent groove in his hip and waistline from all the time he spent carrying Genie. Managing the bottle of formula and the beer in the other hand he made his way carefully back into the sofa before plopping down on it.

"Should we see what’s on the telly?" Sam asked. Genie gurgled.

Using Gene’s newly acquired remote control he flipped through the few paltry channels available and realized that, as usual, nothing good was on. "You know something little man?" Sam asked a happily slurping, chubby cheeked Gene Jr. "I miss cable telly. Miss having 200 channels and movies on demand. Even miss the option of watching porn if I wanted. You don’t know what that is but knowing your old man you’ll know plenty early. You and I will be about the same age Genie. Did you realize that? Just thought about it really. You and I, well the other me, the real me that’s four years old, wait no I’m five now sorry. Anyway, I sort of lost my train of thought, we’d be just the right age separation to be brothers. So you’ll understand entirely what I’m telling you in 32 years. You’ll be as addicted to reality tv, internet porn and Ipods as the rest of us. Least I’ll be around to give you the heads up on the good bands when they’re still garaging. You’ll be king of the school yard set when it comes to music. Might even take you to catch a few concerts," he smiled down at Genie who was starting to doze. "That is, if it won’t cramp your style taking along your senior citizen of a godfather. Wouldn’t want to stop you from pulling with the girls. One of us should be."

Sam sat silent for a few moments and breathed deeply. The bottle slid further and further from Genie’s mouth until with a faint plop it was free and the little boy was sound asleep with his mouth still sucking an imaginary bottle and a screwed up look of concentration on his face. Sam maneuvered so that he could kick off his boots and then brought his sock clad feet onto the sofa, leaning back against the arm.

"You know she was jealous of you," Sam said suddenly. "Annie, I mean. Complained about the time I spent over here with you and your mum and dad. Said it wasn’t healthy to hang around someone else’s family like that. I tried to explain to her that your mum kept asking me around it wasn’t like I was imposing. Not like I have a family of my own to go to, your mum said it was silly for me to be locked up in that flat alone all the time. Perfectly reasonable that I come over here and spend time with you. Your dad and I are mates. Work partners. He’s," Sam shook his head. "He’s the best friend I’ve ever had. Did you know that Genie? Your dad, for all his Neanderthal ways is the absolute best there is as far as I’m concerned. You’re lucky to have him. Lucky to have a dad that sticks around and does right and doesn’t get involved in peddling smut and robbing people and the like. Your dad’s the Sheriff. Keeps the city safe. Comes home every night to you and your mum. Lucky to have her as well," Sam decided. "Have a mum that stays home and dotes on you and bakes you cookies."

"My mum couldn’t do that. Had to work. Waitress, maid, you name it my mum did it for a while. Can’t blame her really. My dad, well he wasn’t like your dad Genie. My dad wasn’t very good and he left me and mum in a lurch you could say. Not like your dad."

"Annie didn’t understand that. Came from a nice, normal family she did. Mum and dad have a house with a picket fence and a dog. Kids come around on Sunday for roast and once a week for tea. Pictures of them all together lining the walls. Can’t expect her to understand what a broken home like mine felt like. How nice it was to be considered part of the family." Sam looked down at the snoring baby and ran his cheek across Genie’s strawberry blonde curls.

"To be expected to act like part of a family." He corrected. "Not just treated like it but to realize it’s a two way street and you have to give something back in return. She didn’t understand how important that link could be to someone like me."

"Oh well," he closed his eyes. It had been a long week. "It’s for the best then. Like your father always tells me - more fish in the sea. Actually, that isn’t what your father says but I’m not going to use that kind of language around you just yet."

Gladys laughed at Gene as he tried to get the key unsuccessfully into the lock blindly as he was nibbling on her neck. "Gene," she giggled. "Stop it, Sam’s inside."

"Sure Samantha’s seen a man canoodling his lovely, gorgeous, wonderful specimen of a wife before." Gene replied as he nipped at her earlobe and managed to slide the key home. Wrapping his arms around her waist he pulled her in for another long, slow kiss before releasing her and opening the door. Shedding his coat he reached out to remove hers.

"Sam?" Gene said suddenly as he registered the fact that the lights were on but the house was silent.

"Shhh," Gladys hissed and then pointed to the sofa. There he saw his peacefully slumbering DI with his equally peaceful son snoring away on the other man’s chest. Creeping over silently he threw an afghan over the sleeping pair before turning off the lamp. In the dim glow of the streetlight through the window he reached out a hand to Gladys with a mischevious smile before putting his finger over his lips and elaborately pantoed tip toeing upstairs. She nodded as a wide grin spread across her face and tip toed with him to the stairs.

It had been a good night for all of them apparently. Gene had gone to the Constabulary Dinner and Dance with the most beautiful woman in Manchester on his arm and looking at him adoringly. Genie Jr. apparently spent the night with his Aunt Sam wrapped around his tiny little fingers and it appeared from the twinkle in Gladys eye that even Little Genie might do well this evening. All in all, Gene decided, it had been a very good night for the Hunt men.


	3. Chapter Three

August 1977

"Sam!" Gene’s head shot up at Gladys’s scream. He’d been in the garage waxing the Cortina before they left for the match. Sam had been with him until a few moments ago when he went to retrieve Genie from the upstairs bedroom where the boy was taking a nap. Gladys was in the kitchen baking. Or she had been.

Gene dropped his rag and hurried into the house. Genie had a tendency to hang on his legs and Sam was slighter than he was. If Genie had gotten tangled in his legs on the steps Sam wouldn’t have been able to right himself before they fell. Imagining the worst he surged into the living room - it was empty. There were no broken carcasses of either his son or his DI at the bottom of the stairs.

Could Gladys have already pulled them into the kitchen to treat their injuries? Pushing on the swinging door between the rooms he looked around. No Tyler bleeding on his linoleum. There was just a laughing Gladys handcuffed to the refrigerator handle. He felt a quick tug at his trouser leg and then heard the high pitched giggle matched by one in only a slightly lower tone. He jerked his leg and found that it was caught firmly, handcuffed to the table leg. Looking down he met the shining eyes of his four year old imp of a son.

"You’re under arrest Daddy!" The boy squealed. "So is mummy!"

"You can’t arrest me!" Gene protested. "I’m the sheriff!"

"Yes I can!" Genie shrieked as he moved out of his father’s grasp. "I have a badge! Do you have a badge Daddy?"

"Uh," Gene looked around flustered.

"Well?" Gladys put her free hand on her hip.

"It’s in my coat pocket." Gene admitted sheepishly.

"Not on you then it doesn’t count." Genie said authoritatively and Gene heard another giggle from inside the pantry. He was going to get Sam for this. Knew this was revenge on Tyler’s part for writing the recommendation to have the git promoted to DCI like he deserved once they’d finally sacked Litton. Chance to get someone worthwhile running RCS, even if it meant Gene lost his best copper.

"I have my badge so I get to arrest you!" Genie announced as he flashed a worn out black wallet that had a picture of a yellow sheriff’s badge inside with the label ‘SHERIFF GENE HUNT JR.’

"Well," Gene shrugged over at Gladys. "Guess you’re right. But I want a lawyer."

"A lawyer?" Genie looked at him confused.

"Yep," Gene answered with a decisive nod. "Only seems right that you get one for your mum as well."

"Um," Genie looked at him and then toward the pantry. "Hold on Daddy."

Gene smiled over at Gladys as Genie scrambled into the pantry. They could hear a whispered conference inside of it and then Genie returned to the kitchen and stared at his parents. "Aunt Sammy will call you lawyers but before they get here you should just confess."

"Nope," Gene shook his head. "Not talking."

"Um," Genie looked at him again. "Hold on." He scurried back into the pantry for another whispered conference. The little boy then marched out determinedly and straight up to his father. Gene smiled indulgently at the fierce look on his son’s face as the boy dropped onto his bottom and then began to tickle the sides of his ankles. Gene roared with laughter.

"Confess!" Genie shrieked. "Or I’ll tickle mummy next."

Inside the pantry Sam was roaring with laughter as well and through the now open doorway Gene could see his best friend slumped on the floor with tears streaming as he wheezed between laughs.

"I’ll confess," Gene agreed. "But I want bail for me and your mummy."

"Bail?" Genie looked at Sam again and then back into the pantry he went for a third time to consult with his partner.

He came out a few moments later and looked at his father. "Bail is set at a cookie and a kiss from mummy."

"Hey!" Sam yelped.

"For me and my partner." Genie added.

Gene raised an eyebrow at Sam and then smiled. "Why not? What do you say Gladys?"

"Sure," she shrugged. "Why not? Just uncuff me already."

"Ok mummy." Genie agreed. "Aunt Sam I need the handcuff keys."

"I don’t have the handcuff keys Genie," Sam answered and glanced at Gene in horror. "You had them. You took them along with your badge."

"Uh," Genie looked between his godfather and his parents. "I don’t know where they went."

"Sam?" Gladys looked over at Gene and then his DI with a stern look.

"Um," Sam looked over Gene. "I’ll just call Phyllis and have her send someone around?"

"Good idea," Gene agreed as he sat down heavily at the kitchen table. "Get Gladys a chair and then bring over those cookies she just finished."

"Yes Guv," Sam agreed hurriedly.

"And the milk," Gladys added. "If we’re going to eat cookies we’re going to need milk."

"What about me Mummy?" Genie asked hopefully.

"Well we aren’t going to eat in front of you and Auntie Sam now would we?" Gladys shook her head. "Just cause we’ve been arrested there’s no need to be rude. Have Aunt Sam pour you a glass as well and we’ll all have cookies and milk before Auntie Phyllis sends someone over to get us out of these cuffs."

They missed the match. Later Sam realized that it was the first time he’d had cookies and milk in almost 30 years. He remembered why he liked chocolate chip so much. He never did find out who won that day. Which means he never got to collect on the fiver Gene owed him because United trounced City.

It had been too perfect of a day to waste on football anyway, Sam decided later that night as he carried a slumbering Genie up to bed. That would teach Gene about trying to get rid of him. ‘Promoting him up like he damn well deserved,’ Gene had called it. Sam had told him he didn’t care what he deserved - he was happy with what he had. An extra letter on his badge wasn’t worth giving that up.


	4. Chapter Four

October 1978

Gene had a late meeting with the new Commissioner now that he was up for Superintendent. Something about community policing measures that needed to be taken. Gladys was still on bed rest. Gene hadn’t said anything but Sam knew he was taking the loss of another child hard. It was her third miscarriage since Genie’s birth and from what the Doctor said it appeared the boy would end up an only child.

Gene had held it together until Phyllis could come over and relive Sam from watching Genie. He’d then taken two days and attempted to quite literally drink his and Sam’s combined weight in whiskey. Nelson had locked the doors to the Railway Arms, pulled the shades and kept pouring until Gene lost consciousness each time. Sam decided it was better than listening to his Guv, as he still thought of him even though they were now the same rank, beat himself up about things beyond his control. They hadn’t spoken about it since and when Sam stopped by the Railway Arms yesterday after getting his pay packet so that he could pay off Gene’s tab Nelson had simply stared at him.

"DCI Hunt doesn’t have an outstanding tab," Nelson said nonchalantly. "Why would he mon brave?"

Sam looked over at the other man who met his gaze levelly. "Right," Sam nodded. "See you later Nelson."

"Sure Sam. Give my best regards to the Guv’s Missus when you see her."

He’d called Gladys from the phone box on the corner. She’d sounded so hollow. Could he pick up Genie from school? Before he was sure what had happened he’d offered to take the boy home with him for the night. He had a change of clothes at his Aunt Sam’s flat, a new one with two bedrooms and non seizure inducing wallpaper. The boy had stayed over often enough before, a week the summer before even while his parents had taken a little get away together.

He leaned against the Aston Martin’s bonnet with his arms crossed over his chest as the scene unfolded before him on the playground.

"You’re mother is a slag!" One of the boys taunted Genie.

"No she isn’t!" The littler boy cried out.

"Yes she is," a second boy announced. "She’s a diseased slag that can’t even carry her bastards to term."

"That’s not true!" Genie said as he launched himself at the second boy.

"Genie’s a bastard!" The first boy taunted as the two other boys rolled around on the playground fighting. "Bastard, bastard."

Sam wanted to wade in and stop the fight immediately. Wanted to give those little bullies the trouncing they deserved but he held himself in check. For all Gene joked about how sensitive Sam was he knew the world was a hard place. He’d grown up without a father and taken his share of school yard teasing for it. Genie would have to learn to fight or he’d never make it in the real world. So as much as it pained him to watch Sam stood still and let Genie fight his own battle.

Sam felt himself swell with irrational testosterone fueled pride. The other boy was at least a form higher in school than Genie and a good deal heavier but the littler boy was holding his own. Had even managed to get on top of the bully and was pounding his fist into the other boy’s face repeatedly. Sam should stop it but he decided to not. The other boy needed to learn a lesson as well. What was the modern term Sam thought? Oh right, boy needed to learn that his mouth shouldn’t write a check his arse couldn’t cash.

Wait a second, Sam thought. The first little boy had decided to join in. There was learning to fight for yourself and then there was two against one. Pushing away from the car he made his way across the school yard and grabbed the bully by the collar.

"And what exactly do you think you’re doing mate?" He asked smugly.

"Who are you?" The boy shrieked. He heard the door creak open from the school.

"Excuse me!" A woman cried out. "Put that child down Sir."

Turning, without letting go of the hooligan, Sam looked coolly at the older woman in the doorway. "Police luv." He said coldly. "Have you been watching these two boys assaulting the other one?"

"Well," she huffed.

"Well?" Sam inquired.

"Boys will be boys after all." She replied.

"I think we should all go inside," Sam declared. "I find that I’ll be needing to use your telephone."

"Um," the woman looked flustered.

"Now," Sam said sharply.

Once inside he arranged the three boys and the woman, he’d discovered she was in fact the principal of the school, on a row of tiny chairs outside the woman’s office. Let the bitch see what it felt like for once, Sam thought uncharitably as he dialed the station.

"Chris?" He asked. "Could you and Ray come down to Genie’s school? And bring along a couple of plods and a panda. No, I think this is something that the old team should handle together. Favor for the Guv that he doesn’t need to know about. You understand?"

He walked back into the outer office and leaned against the counter. Crossing his arms across his chest he glared at the four in front of him. "Hey Mister," the second boy started.

"Shut it," Sam said abruptly.

"Detective," the principal started.

"Are you deaf?" Sam asked her harshly.

"Um," her eyes widened.

"Stupid?" Sam suggested hatefully.

"Sir!"

"Then I suggest you do like I told you and SHUT IT!" Sam roared the last bit angrily.

Chris and Ray arrived a few minutes later and after a quick conference with Sam decided on the best way of handling things. Ray entered the office smirking with Chris and Sam following behind trying to hide their own smiles. "Mrs. Parker," Chris said firmly as he helped her to her feet and then handcuffed her decisively. "You are under arrest for the neglect and abuse of children under your care."

"What?" She shrieked angrily.

"Letting two bigger boys beat up a smaller one in the school yard while you look on is a crime." Sam informed her with an evil grin. "You’re nicked."

The two bullies looked scared. They kept swinging their heads between Ray and Sam. Ray stepped forward and grabbed each boy by the collar. "I’m taking you boys home and we’re going to explain to your slag mother’s about how it’s their responsibility to raise good, upstanding sons and not little hooligans. If they can’t manage it because they’re too busy spreading lies and gossip to each other then we can always bring in the social workers and send you little deviants off to a home. Do you understand me?"

"Yes sir," the boys mumbled as Ray pulled them out to his car.

Genie looked Sam in terror. Sam kneeled in front of him. The boy’s clothes were dirty, his knuckles scraped, but nothing that couldn’t be mended before tomorrow morning when Sam dropped him off at school. "Let’s go get an ice cream." Sam suggested. "Then what do you say we get some chips and go back to my flat and watch telly?"

"I’m not in trouble?" Genie asked.

"No," Sam shook his head. "One condition."

"What?"

"Don’t tell your mum you’ve been fighting. Or your dad. They’ve got enough going on. They don’t need to worry about you."

"Sure Aunt Sam," Genie agreed. "You won’t tell them?"

"Our secret," Sam answered.

"Thanks Aunt Sam." Genie sighed as he followed Sam to the car. "You’re the best."


	5. Chapter Five

March 1979

Sam pushed past two orderlies as he rushed down the hospital corridor. Sam had came as soon as the case was able to manage itself and rushed to be with his Guv. He’d have been here earlier but he knew that Gene would want to make sure things were being handled properly at the station while he was gone. Would want to make sure his professional responsibilities were covered before worrying about his personal life.

He found the man slumped in a chair in the sterile white hallway. No flask, no fags, just Gene slumped forward on his knees staring blankly into space. He skidded to a halt and the other man looked up. Sam tried to fight the panic rising in his chest as he saw tears streaming down the other man’s face.

It hadn’t been that serious, Sam thought. A bicycle accident Gladys had said. Hit loose gravel and slid, twisted the leg and she thought it might be broken. Nothing serious, boyhood injury. "Gene?"

"They found something on the X-ray." Gene uttered hollowly.

"Something?"

"A white spot," Gene nodded. "Not supposed to be there. A growth of some kind."

"A growth?" Sam asked.

"They biopsied it, that’s what they called it." Gene grimaced. "Biopsy. Stuck a long needle in his leg and made me hold him down while he screamed for his mother as they did it."

"Gene," Sam sat heavily next to him.

"Said they didn’t have any other way. Said they had to do it to know for sure. I don’t know who cried harder," Gene admitted. "The boy or me as they were doing it."

"What about Gladys?"

"Didn’t let her in the room," Gene said. "She didn’t need to see that. Didn’t need to see them hurting her child like that. Nurse kept her outside while I stayed with Genie."

"Where is she now?" Sam asked quietly.

"She’s in with him," Gene answered. "He’s sleeping now. They offered her something to help her relax and she threw a vase of flowers at the doctor. Feisty bird," he smiled faintly. "Told him he wasn’t going to knock her out while her son was suffering. Says she won’t leave that bedside except to go to the loo for love nor money and if I suggest it again she’ll murder me where I stand."

"And you?" Sam asked. "How are you holding up?"

"I don’t know," Gene looked at Sam searchingly. "What do I do?"

"You wait," Sam said sadly. "That’s all you can do is wait. And pray I guess."

"Been doing both of those," Gene remarked. "Offered every sort of deal to God I can imagine. Don’t know what I’m supposed to do though. I’m the Sheriff of this city after all. I don’t sit around and wait, I knock heads together and make things right. I don’t know what I’m doing if I’m not making it right."

Sam nodded sadly before he patted Gene on the knee and went to the cafeteria for three cups of tea. On his way there he stopped at a pay phone and called the station. The others needed to know that there were complications. He promised to keep them updated. Left Ray in charge overall and Chris in charge of the units on the street while he and Gene stayed at the hospital. Didn’t feel the slightest bit concerned about what this might do to the criminal element of Manchester. That wasn’t his concern right now, Genie Jr. was.

They waited all night. Took turns sitting in the room and taking breathers in the hallway. Fetched tea for Gladys and took over holding Genie’s hand so she could take bathroom breaks and stretch her legs. She dozed off at some point in the night, leaning against Gene’s shoulder and Sam sat in the semi darkness watching them draw unconscious strength from each other.

He was the only one awake when the Doctor entered the room. Had been allowed to stay, Gladys had insisted in fact that as part of the family he should be there with them, when the Doctor gave them the grim prognosis. Had heard the words cancer and inoperable and sorry and a million other things rushing past his head as the world took on an unreal quality. Had helped hold her while they sedated a hysterical Gladys. Had pulled Gene outside once both Gladys and Genie were sleeping in the hospital room and around the back of the hospital. Had simply handed him the flask when he was done pounding his fists into the brick wall. Hadn’t felt the slightest bit strange when he was holding the sobbing man close. Hadn’t felt at all poncy about bawling himself later when he’d informed the others at the station of the news. No one suggested it either, would have been difficult to do through their own tears, and no one would dare suggest that DI Ray Carling was poncy even though he had been sobbing as hard as Sam was when he’d heard the news.


	6. Chapter Six

September 1, 1979

"Aunt Sammy!" The six year old boy squealed happily. 

"Hey Genie!" Sam replied with fake cheerfulness. He was bald now, a failed attempt at an experimental therapy. Wasting, Sam could see. The Doctors had warned them that the inevitable was coming soon. Gene had taken leave and Sam only did the minimal amount necessary as acting DCI for two busy teams while the rest of CID covered for them. Even Rathbone was pitching in, leading cases and waving away Sam’s thanks for it. Said it made him feel useful again and that Sam should get to the hospital and check on Gene.

"Aunt Sammy?" Genie looked at him mischeviously. "Did you remember?"

"Remember?" Sam asked innocently with his hands still hidden behind his back. "What was I supposed to remember?"

He winked at Gene and Gladys sitting across the bed from him. "Aunt Sam!" Genie shrieked. "You promised to sneak me in a chocolate milk shake!"

"Did I?" Sam teased and then brought the paper bag out from behind his back. "Guess that means you’re going to want to eat this one aren’t you?"

"You remembered!" Genie clapped his hands eagerly.

"Brought one for your mum and dad as well." Sam answered as he passed out the shakes and took his own.

"What do you say Genie?" Gladys prompted.

"Thank you Aunt Sam," Genie sing songed as he started devouring the ice cream.

"I don’t get a hug?" Sam acted offended.

The boy threw his arms out wide and Sam wrapped him in a close embrace. "Thank you Aunt Sam," Genie said again.

"Any time Genie," he agreed.

He never had a chocolate milkshake again after that day. Even the sight of them made him nauseous. Made him want to slam his fists into a wall as he was forced to remember how well it had gone. That last good memory they had. Which always led to other memories. Painful memories. Memories of the following days. Of the little boy’s heart stopping from sheer exhaustion, the doctors had said. Of the sound of the machines, for once not in his head, that they had hooked Genie to in an attempt to keep him alive. The sounds of Gladys shrieking for the boy to wake up when he’d stopped breathing. The feel of her in his arms, a fantasy that Sam had never admitted to anyone before that had gone horribly wrong, as he pulled her off the child for the emergency staff to work. The rush of adrenaline as his fist connected with the nurse’s jaw a few minutes later when he’d left the room and heard her whispering about the scandalous way Mrs. Hunt had behaved in her son’s room, clinging to another man than her husband. The feel of the cuffs on his wrists as the hospital guard arrested him, Sam too weary and heartbroken to tell the man that he was a police officer and to get the damn cuffs off of him.

After that day he never touched a milk shake of any kind again and the mere mention of chocolate ones made him vomit. For not the first time in his life Sam wished that it was possible to just forget, even as he knew it was an impossible thing to wish for.


	7. Chapter Seven

September 9, 1979

The funeral had been a small affair. Just those closest had been asked to come and no one raised an eyebrow when Chris announced that his mother had set out some food at their house for everyone to eat so they didn’t need to bother the Guv with those things right now.

No one had said anything about the glazed look in Gladys eyes or the way she’d swayed alarmingly through the grave side service. It was common knowledge that the doctors had chosen to keep her heavily sedated during the past week. Fears had been expressed that she might do something rash. Sam didn’t tell anyone that he was keeping control of the pills because he didn’t trust Gene with them anymore than Gladys.

Everyone was silent around the Guv and if anyone noticed that he was without his flasks and hadn’t lit a fag since that day then they had kept that to themselves. Had pointedly avoided mentioning the broken look inside his eyes or the grim set of his mouth.

No one expected them at the reception afterwards that Chris’s mother had laid out. Everyone knew they would be going home. Most expected Sam to go with them, go back to the guest room that had de facto become his in the six months since Genie’s diagnosis with bone cancer. Knew that the flat had been let go as he moved in with Gene and Gladys to help care for the boy.

Sam had wanted to give them time alone and hadn’t gone with them. Reaching into his suit coat pocket he retrieved one of the Guv’s discarded flasks. He looked at it appraisingly, it had a dent from a bullet hole in the body. The flask that saved the Guv’s life when Reg Cole took them hostage in the newspaper office. When was that? Sam tried to pin down a date as he tipped his head back and let the whiskey slide down his throat. Before he’d decided to stay in 1973. Months before the roof in his kitchen had collapsed and he’d reconciled himself to a week in the cells. Before he’d met Gladys. Before he even realized the Guv had a younger wife. Before, Sam rubbed his jaw reflexively, before Gene showed just how insecure the Sheriff of Manchester was by accusing Sam of having an affair with her. Before Genie was even considered a possibility of a twinkle in Gene’s eye.

Sam looked at the mound of dirt he was sitting in front of. Shouldn’t drink in front of Gene Jr. he decided. Gladys had never approved. As soon as the boy could walk the scotch had gone into the highest cabinet in the kitchen and the men, that’s what Gladys had referred to him and Gene as ‘her men’, weren’t allowed to touch it until Gene Jr. was in bed and asleep.

Weren’t allowed to come home pissed from the pub either. Sam grinned at the memory of the first time Gene had decided to test her on it. They’d both spent the night sleeping on his stoop, so drunk they’d left the Cortina parked at the Arms and physically unable to stumble to Sam’s flat to sleep somewhere warm. That was when the pub split had been born. Every night, except darts night, Sam and Gene joined the team at the Arms for exactly two pints of bitter. Then back to Gene’s for either Gladys or Sam to cook dinner and they spent time with Genie. Once the boy was in bed at 8:30 they were back to the pub by nine for another few rounds and more talk about the cases they were working on.

Gladys wouldn’t approve of his drinking in front of Genie, Sam thought as he pushed himself up from the ground and toward an older part of the cemetery. Reg Cole was buried somewhere in here, Sam would go have a drink with him. Seemed appropriate after all, he was the one who’d turned this into such a lucky flask.

He found him ten rows back and more than a few headstones over. "Reg Cole," he muttered as he dropped back to lean against the man’s tombstone. "Unhappy is the land that has no heroes is it?" He took another drink.

"What Reg? Got nothing to say? No great insights from the beyond? No wisdom to pass on?" Sam growled angrily. "Come on you bastard! Tell me something wise. Tell me something important. Explain this to me Reg, you always were so good at explanations."

"Unhappy is the land that has no heroes," Sam muttered again. "Well being a hero didn’t help here did it? It didn’t matter how brave we were, or how many bad guys we put away, did it? DID IT?" Sam screamed angrily before taking another pull from the flask. He sat silently sipping for a while.

Where was Gene Jr. at now? Sam wondered. Had he gone forward in the future? Back to the past? Was he somewhere in between? Some, Sam shook his head, some paradise for those who deserved better than where they were? Or was he just gone? Sam took another long pull and realized the flask was empty. That couldn’t be right, he decided. Why would Sam Tyler get to live, get to thrive and have a life that was dirtier and more chaotic and wonderful than anything he could have had in 2006? Wouldn’t Gene Jr. deserve a second chance at life? Something that didn’t involve pain and suffering and needles? Somewhere where Mummy and Daddy and his Auntie Sam weren’t forced to keep a brave face all the time?

He rose unsteadily to his feet and looked at the tombstone in front of him. "You were right about one thing Reg," he announced. "Unhappy the land that needs heroes. Because being a hero is an absolutely fucking worthless commodity. In the end it causes you nothing but pain."

With that he took the second hand car he’d purchased a few years ago and decided to drive to Chris’s mothers. Someone needed to make an appearance. Thank Mrs. Skelton for her efforts. Tell Chris it was appreciated. Someone needed to do all the things you were supposed to do when someone in the family died. Gene couldn’t do it, the Sheriff was out of commission right now, and that meant the responsibility fell to his deputy and as much as he’d fought it in the beginning it was an honor he cherished more now than anything else he’d ever had. Besides, it would give him a chance to swing by the house and check on Gladys and Gene. See if she needed another one of the pills he was keeping locked in a gun box on his bureau.

The Cortina wasn’t in front of the house, Sam realized as he parked. Panic gripped him. Gene knew how to pop the lock on a gun box. Had he just wanted to get Gladys a pill to keep her calm and when his back was turned she’d taken the whole bottle? Had she decided to try something more drastic? His brain unclouded immediately as the whiskey began to churn in his stomach. Somehow he knew if something had happened it would be Gladys and not Gene.

The door was unlocked, Sam realized as he put his shoulder into it and it gave easily. "Gene! Gladys!" He screamed.

"What?" A hollow voice asked from the kitchen. Gladys was here. Sam stopped and looked around. Where was the Guv and the Cortina then? He pushed aside the swinging door and looked at the blank eyed woman sipping a cup of tea at the table.

"Where’s Gene?"

"Gone to the station," she replied. " Or the pub. Dropped me off here at home, didn’t say a word about anything, took his tie off, left his suit coat and told me crime didn’t solve itself. Then he was gone."

"He left you?" Sam gaped. "You’ve been here alone all this time?"

"So alone," she agreed and began to sway gently. "So, so alone."

That was when he noticed the pill bottle sitting open on the counter. Moving carefully he picked the bottle up. It still rattled. There were still plenty of pills inside.

"I only took two," she told him softly. "That’s all I’m supposed to have you know? One every four hours or two for extreme agitation. I thought that sounded sort of ambiguous but I decided burying my only child might fall into the extreme agitation category."

"How did you get the pills Gladys?" Sam asked warily.

"You know the locked box was a really good idea Sam," she smiled faintly. "The only problem with it is this - you can’t leave the key somewhere quite so obvious. I know you too well Sammy," she giggled. "I knew you’d put it in your pants drawer because you thought I’d never look there."

"Well I thought about keeping it on me," Sam retorted, "but I was afraid it would get dropped somewhere."

"Gene could have gotten the box open if you did," Gladys murmured absently. "Gene can do oh so many things. The Gene Genie can do oh so many clever things. He could have gotten the box open if I needed him to. He’s ever so clever and handy."

"I know," Sam agreed soothingly. "Gene’s a wonderful guy. Best friend I have in the world. Now why don’t we get you into bed Gladys? It’s been a long day and those pills make you sleepy."

He stepped forward and placed an arm around her waist. Draping her arm around his shoulder he lifted her to her feet. "Let’s get you into bed so that you can rest Gladys. You need your rest."

"Bed," she murmured absently. "Yes, that’s just what we need. We should go to bed," she agreed as she leaned her head into Sam’s neck and began to nibble. He stood stock still as fingers began to run teasingly up the front of his shirt and fumbling with the buttons. He felt blood pooling in his groin and stepped back quickly.

"Not the time for this, not the time for this, definitely not the time for this," his logic centers screamed angrily. Willing his hard on away he held Gladys out at arm’s length.

"Gene," he said simply.

"Is the Sheriff of Manchester," Gladys giggled. "And he can do oh so many useful things."

"Is your husband," Sam corrected. "Not to mention my best friend."

"Can’t give me a healthy child though," Gladys carried on as if she hadn’t heard him. "Can’t make me a healthy son. Doesn’t want to anymore anyway. Not interested in his little Gladys anymore. Too old now. Find myself out on my arse like Dorothy was. New girl in my place. Out on my arse with nothing to show for it."

"That’s not true," Sam insisted as she pushed herself into his chest again and began to squirm seductively against him. "Gene loves you."

"Doesn’t make me feel alive," Gladys said as she ran her tongue across his collarbone and Sam bit his lip because damn her it felt exactly how he’d always imagined it would and she was stoned and hurt and looking for revenge on Gene and above all she was forbidden and supposed to remain out of his reach and not go throwing herself into his arms. "I want to feel alive," Gladys whimpered as her tongue trailed down the exposed V of flesh from his unbuttoned shirt.

"NO," Sam said sharply. "This is not right! Gladys stop!"

She pulled her mouth away from his chest and looked up at him seductively. "But you want me," she giggled and Sam could see that her eyes had lost all ability to focus from the strength of the sedative. "You always want me."

"Gene’s my best friend," Sam insisted.

"Gene doesn’t want me anymore," Gladys replied as she let a teasing finger run down his chest. "You want me. Wanted me from the first time you saw me," she snickered.

"You are my Guv’s wife," Sam argued firmly. "This is not happening. I do not have affairs with married women, and I definitely do not have them with my best friend’s wife."

"Loosen up Sam," she giggled drunkenly. "Live a little. You could make me feel alive again," her voice was slurred and luckily she had swayed close to Sam or he’d have never managed to catch her as the pills finally did their work and she passed out entirely.

"God I want to," Sam muttered to himself once he had her tucked up, fully clothed except for her shoes, underneath the coverlet in the master bedroom. The master bedroom, Sam reminded himself firmly. Where the Master slept. The Master and his wife. The Sheriff, not the deputy, no matter how many times he’d fantasized otherwise.

When Gene came home pissed out of his gourd Sam just looked at him hollowly from the sofa. "If you keep walking out on her one of these days you’re going to find she’s gone when you get back," he said simply before he stood up and made his way to his own room.

The next day he took the first decent flat that would let him move in immediately. It made him look guilty as hell, he knew, but Sam Tyler didn’t care about appearances. All he wanted was to get out of the grasp of temptation before he could no longer resist.


	8. Chapter Eight

October 16, 1979 2:30 am

Sam shrugged into his shirt as he opened the door to his flat. God it was late. What time was it? Two? Three? Who was at his door besides the Guv at this time of night? He knew it wasn’t Gene, the knock had been too soft for Gene. Besides, the man had a key - he’d have just let himself in.

"Yeah?" Sam muttered as he pulled open the door. Her hair was down over her face and he could see the suitcase sitting next to her primly in the hall. "Gladys?"

"Can I stay here tonight?" She asked softly.

"Here?" He repeated. He hadn’t seen her since the day after the funeral. Had tried to stay away while she worked things out with Gene. Hadn’t wanted to be part of the impending explosion that was their marriage as Gene avoided going home every night, opting for the pub instead. Had wanted to stay far away from it because he knew there was nothing he could do to help and was a walking match around a pile a gunpowder if he were there too often.

"Sorry," he saw her grimace even though she didn’t look up. "This was the first place I thought of and it’s a bit far to walk to a hotel."

"You walked here?" Sam repeated. "At this time of night?"

"This was a bad idea," Gladys said as she reached for the suitcase. "Sorry. I should go."

The hair shifted and in the dim hallway light he could see why she kept her head down. Reaching out he took her chin. Pressed up on it so that she was looking him square in the face. The eye had already swollen and he knew it would be black by morning. "What happened?"

"Nothing," she replied.

"Gladys," Sam tugged her inside and shut the door firmly. Buttoned his shirt the rest of the way and started back toward the bedroom for his boots. "Out with it."

"We had a difference of opinion," she said from the sofa.

"Go on," Sam replied as he returned to the living room with his boots in his hand and sat on the recliner to put them on.

"It’s nothing," Gladys repeated. "I just needed a place to stay for the night. I’ll go to a hotel in the morning. It’s just for a week or so."

"Gladys," Sam sighed. "Tell me exactly what happened."

"Sam," she looked at him.

"Now." Sam said firmly.

"He came home drunk from the pub," Gladys shrugged. "Again. And we had a difference of opinion."

"About?" Sam sighed and leaned back in the recliner.

"He accused me of running around on him." Sam sat up and put his elbows on his knees. "Having an affair."

"And are you?" Sam asked remembering the day of Genie’s funeral.

"That’s what the difference of opinion was about," Gladys shrugged.

"He’s just upset Gladys," Sam sighed. "Irrational right now. Not an excuse for what he did. I’ll go round to the house and give him a good sorting out for you and he’ll come round tomorrow and apologize. If he were in his right mind he’d never accuse you of having an affair."

"I am having an affair," Gladys said simply. "Our disagreement wasn’t whether or not I was having an affair. It was what the two of us were going to do about it. Gene’s solution involved me telling him exactly who it was so he could go kick six types of shit out of them and that being the end of it."

"And your solution?" Sam asked warily.

"Told him I was leaving. Filing for divorce tomorrow with the family lawyer. Promised I’d keep it civil," she screwed up her face. "Not like Dorothy. Won’t fight him like she did. Don’t want nothing but free of him. He can keep it all. Just walk out with the clothes on my back. Even leave what little jewelry he’d bought me."

"You’re leaving him?" Sam asked blankly. "For someone else?"

"That’s where the difference of opinion came in," Gladys shrugged. "Told him I was leaving, and he was drunk and angry," she trailed off.

"No excuse," Sam said bitterly.

"Enough of one," Gladys replied.

"Who?"

"DCI Carter."

"The DCI who took over for Litton when they bounced him out a few years ago?"

"The one whose job Gene wanted you to have, yes." Gladys nodded.

"I’ll tell you the same thing I told Gene, I didn’t want to take over the mess that was RCS. It was better to wait for them to split CID into two units like I knew they were going to and then take that position instead." Sam answered with a frustrated shake of his head. They’d all been through this before. "How did this happen Gladys?"

"Came by to pay his respects and Gene wasn’t there," Gladys said softly. "He’s getting me a place as soon as Gene’s served with the papers. We’re going looking for a flat this weekend. Should have somewhere to go next week."

"Pay his respects?" Sam repeated. "Paying his respects became getting you a flat as soon as Gene’s served? "

"He wants to get married after a decent amount of time," she added. "Thought he’d apply for a transfer so we were somewhere but Manchester. Wanted to be decent about it for Gene’s sake."

"Decent about it?" Sam laughed bitterly. "How is there anything decent about this?"

"Sam," she glared at him.

"Sorry Gladys but no," Sam shook his head. "There’s no way to explain this to me that makes any sense. There’s no decent about this."

"It just happened."

"Just happened?" Sam repeated.

"God Gene’s rubbed off on you," she sighed. "That’s exactly what he said."

"There’s a reason for that," Sam shouted angrily. "Man doesn’t go to pay his respects and end up slipping it to a brother police officer’s wife! There’s no respect in that! Do you realize if they weren’t the same rank Carter would be out on his arse for this? Still could be if Gene pushed it?"

"He says he doesn’t care," Gladys said staunchly.

"Of course not!" Sam roared. "He’s too stupid to think with anything but his dick! He’s got a cheap piece of pussy on tap and Gene’s too heartbroken and has too much pride to admit he’s lost his wife to another DCI and file the complaint."

"Don’t you dare talk to me that way Sam Tyler!" Gladys screamed back.

"Why not?" He snarled. "It’s the truth!"

"You’re just jealous!" She shrieked.

"No!" Sam argued. "I’m just a decent enough man not to fuck my best friend’s wife! No matter how intent she is on spreading it around to all and sundry who comes knocking at the door!"

The slap stung but he was too enraged to notice it as more than a nuisance. Before he was certain exactly what had happened Sam Tyler found himself in a position he never thought he would. Feet planted firmly on the floor, sitting on the sofa with a grown woman sprawled face down across his knees while he took his belt to her arse like a small child. When his arm was tired and she was sitting on the floor staring at him angrily he let out a sigh. "Guest bedroom now," he ordered. "You’ll stay there while I go over and talk with Gene. Then I’ll bring him back here and the two of you will work this thing out. You might want to call DCI Carter while I’m gone Gladys. Tell him to get out of Manchester. Because as soon as this is settled between you and Gene, I intend to have a discussion with him about the do’s and don’ts of paying a condolence call. Understood?"

"I’m not a child Sam Tyler," she spat angrily.

"Well you’re certainly acting like one," he replied as he rubbed his hand across his eyes. "So if you’re going to act like one Gladys then I’m going to treat you like one. Now go to your room and stay there until tomorrow morning or I decide I can deal with you and say otherwise."

When she didn’t argue Sam let out a deep breathe. This wasn’t how things were supposed to happen. He knew that losing a child put a strain on a marriage. He knew Gene was doing everything wrong if he wanted to keep Gladys. Knew that the two of them were on a slippery slope and falling fast. They could pull out of it though, Sam decided. They could make things work. It was obvious from what Gladys had said that Gene wanted them too. Had gone about it entirely wrong as usual, Sam thought, but at least he’d attempted something. He just had to make Gladys see that. See that Gene still loved her. Still needed her. That she still needed the Gene Genie. He scrubbed his fingers through his hair in frustration as he poured himself a drink. She could see how much Sam still needed both of them, he admitted finally. How much he needed the family that they had made together and he was a part of. How lost he’d be without it. Without them.


	9. Chapter Nine

October 16,1979 7:30 am  
Sam walked slowly into CID and looked around. He could see the light flickering from Gene’s office. Slouching down uncomfortably he slunk toward the door. God, Sam thought, I don’t want to do this. I want to be anywhere but here. I want to just go to my office and pretend that his was dark and he wasn’t here. I want to be at the dentist having a root canal without anesthesia, I want to be locked in a cell at Guantanamo Bay with a cattle prod to the testicles. I’ll sign on willingly if they just don’t make me go in that office first.

He knocked quietly on the door. "Guv?" No answer. He reached down and pushed the door open. Gene stared at him red eyed and haggard from where he had his face in his hands at the desk.

"Come to rub it in?" Gene asked hoarsely.

Sam leaned back against the door and let his head fall back. God he didn’t want to be here. Wanted the man to be fighting, and cursing and making plans to win her back. Wanted a slug in the stomach for even thinking to interfere with the Gene Genie’s marriage.

"Want my blessing perhaps?" The voice broke. "Fine, Tyler. If she’s shagging anybody else then I have to say I’m glad it’s you. Get out of my office."

"I’m not who she’s having the affair with," Sam said simply.

"Don’t lie to me," Gene laughed bitterly.

"Not happening," Sam replied. "Never even considered it. Either did she." He lied.

"She’s sleeping at your place isn’t she?" Sam brought his head forward and stared at Gene. "What? You think I was just going to let her walk out that time of night to prowl the streets alone? Followed her in the Cortina to make sure she got where she was going safe."

"She’s staying at my place," Sam nodded. "Staying in the guest room."

"She’s having an affair on me," Gene said simply.

"She told me," Sam answered.

"Not with you?"

"Not with me."

"Wish it was."

"No you don’t."

"Any idea who she’s seeing?"

"Yeah."

"Says she’s filing for divorce. Leaving me for him. Says she doesn’t love me anymore."

"You know the last part at least isn’t true."

"Says she’s leaving."

"Shouldn’t have hit her."

"Know that," Gene grimaced. "It just, it got out of control. This other man, her lover," Gene’s voice trembled at the word. "Do you know him?"

"Yes."

"Do I know him?"

"Yeah."

"Think he loves her?"

"I don’t know."

"Think he loves her more than I do?"

"Definitely not."

"Am I going to lose her to him you think?"

"Not if I have a say," Sam answered confidently.

"This other man," Gene swallowed. "He a copper?"

Sam nodded.

"What do we do about him?"

"You get cleaned up while I go find you some breakfast," Sam started. "Then we go get this other man, throw him in the Cortina’s boot, drive him out to somewhere like Norfolk, take turns kicking the shit out of him, then we take his shoes and leave him to walk back to Manchester. After that, I go have a quiet word with Superintendent McEntire and Commissioner Rathbone - let them know this copper came round by your house and tried taking advantage of your wife in her current fragile state."

"Don’t want to ruin Gladys reputation," Gene said hollowly.

"This is about the only thing that’ll save it," Sam answered. "Admitting to an affair with another copper will send it down in flames. Everyone knows she’s distraught, heavily medicated. Better everyone thinks this pervert tried to take advantage of her during her grief. Tried being the optimal word in that sentence. Let Commissioner Rathbone bust him out of the force entirely."

"Think he did?"

"Did what?"

"Took advantage of her grief?"

"Yeah," Sam nodded. "He saw an opportunity and took it."

"Think I can get her back?"

"I trust the Gene Genie. Get yourself cleaned up. Need to look presentable if you’re going to go get your wife back."

"Right," Gene agreed and stood up unsteadily.

"Pour some coffee down your throat as well," Sam replied. "Get sobered up."

The phone rang and Gene looked at it. "Go get cleaned up," Sam waved him away. "I’ll handle it."

Half hour later a less bedraggled but still heartbroken DCI Hunt returned to find his office empty. A note on his desk. Jewelry blag on Archer Rd. I have it handled. Will call Ray for backup. You - 1.) Buy flowers - she likes white rose 2.) Go to my place 3.) Don’t yell, don’t argue and don’t scream. 4.) Tell her you love her and then apologize 5.) Get on your knees and plead like a whining little Nancy poofter. Beg her not to go and most important -TELL HER YOU NEED HER. When I get back we’ll deal with the bastard. Sam.

Gene followed Sam’s advice to the letter. White roses and all. He was halfway between pleading on his knees in front of her not to go and his head up her skirt trying to persuade her that he’d do anything at all to make her stay when the radio crackled on the counter.

"Guv?" Gladys leaned back with a groan and glared first at him then at the radio. As Tyler would say, Phyllis’s timing was sub optimal.

"Yeah Alpha One?" He snapped into the radio.

"There’s a problem on Archer Rd. Guv."

"Tyler and Carling are on a jewelry store blag," Gene answered.

"Appears Tyler gave chase before Carling arrived, Guv." Phyllis paused.

"Stupid git," Gene sighed. "What hospital is he in? How bad’s he hurt?"

"Car went in the river Guv," the radio crackled then.

"Can’t hear you Alpha One. Say again."

"Tyler didn’t make it out of the car Guv. You’re needed there now."


	10. Chapter Ten

December 31, 1979

She agreed to see him again after the two months it had taken to track her down. He made reservations at the restaurant he’d first taken her to, years ago, when he was still married to another woman and she was still teaching nursery school. He hoped she noticed. 

Had taken extra care to clean up nicely. Shaved, had his hair trimmed, even wore the shirt she claimed was her favorite. Said the color brought out his eyes. Didn’t have a single fag, even though he was dying for one. Hadn’t had a drink of whiskey since that day. Knew sober was the only way he was getting her to come home.

Paid a service to come in and clean the house. Requested they scrub it from top to bottom. All but the locked bedroom on the second floor. That one wasn’t to be touched. Left just like it was. Everything else was to be scoured and scrubbed until it glowed. Wouldn’t do to have her see the place had gone to a shit heap once she’d disappeared that day.

Rubbed his fist together, right ring finger stuck out crookedly now. Hoped she didn’t notice. She’d ask what happened and he’d have to explain. Wondered if she knew already. If DCI Carter told her he and Ray had come round two days after Sam’s accident trying to find out if he had any idea where Gladys might have gone. Questioning had gotten a little rough, Gene had broken his finger on the other DCI’s nose. It healed almost clean, usable but slightly crooked.

Bought flowers. Not white roses like he had the day of the accident. Lilies, exotic ones. Pink ones with black dots. Named after an animal of some sort. Tiger Lilies, they were called. One greenhouse in all of Manchester had them in the winter and Gene had paid out the arse for them. Almost as much as the cleaning service. When he’d bought them for that first date it had been springtime, they hadn’t been nearly as expensive. He wouldn’t have noticed even then if they were, he’d thought too much about how they were the same color as her jumper and how that must mean she liked that color. Wasn’t concerned about the cost. Cared even less this time. Would have bought enough to fill the house but they only had one bouquet.

In love with her even then. Love at first sight, he’d realized, even though until that moment he’d held nothing but scorn for the idea. Real men didn’t fall in love at first sight with some delicate little wisp of a blonde young enough to be his ill timed bastard. Didn’t change the fact that he was head over heels and stuttering like a spastic the moment she looked up at him with tear filled eyes, fretting about what she’d done wrong and caused that little boy to go missing. Loved her so much it hurt to breathe ever since. Still felt it like a punch in the guts just thinking about her now.

Arrived at the restaurant half an hour before he was supposed to meet her. Tried sitting in the Cortina but couldn’t stop fighting the urge to look over and ask Tyler for advice. Couldn’t stop his hands from reaching for the cigarette packet. Got out of the Cortina. Tried leaning against it and appearing calm. Worried that he looked stern and overbearing. In his mind Tyler cautioned him against intimidating her. She was skittish.

"Softly, softly," he muttered under his breath. Looked at his watch. Still had ten minutes. Decided to take a walk around the block and try to collect his thoughts. Didn’t work, just more jumbled up mess that involved guilt and shame and the desperate needy desire to have her back in his arms so that everything would be right. Pushed down the irrational dream he’d been having that somehow she really had been having an affair with Tyler and the whole disappearing act they each pulled was their way of sneaking off without hurting Gene. That was the case he’d give them his blessing. Hell, he’d walk her down the aisle and hand her off without a second thought. Anything to get close to what they’d shared before.

Saw her getting nervously out of the cab. Could tell she’d lost weight. Too pale. He’d seen that when he’d found her though. Before he’d called and suggested dinner. Had watched her for a week first. Realized with some vague hope that there was no other man coming round. The silk dress was the same color as the lilies. She was the most beautiful thing he’d ever seen.

"Gladys," he breathed as he reached out to take her arm.

"Gene," she smiled awkwardly.

They were silent through the salads. She still wrinkled up her nose a little as she chewed. He pushed the lettuce around his plate and stared. Absolutely besotted, Harry Woolf had called him after the first date. Still was. Didn’t change the fact that he’d punched his Guv in the nose for it at the time and could have gotten sacked. Luckily Harry was an understanding bloke.

Talked about minor things during the main course. Chicken for her and he couldn’t remember what he was eating. Looked down at his plate. Right, prime rib, medium rare. Carefully avoided talking about anything regarding their lives.

"You haven’t touched any of the savings account," he said abruptly after they ordered desert.

"I have a job," she answered carefully.

"Working at a school. I know," Gene agreed. "Seems like you’re doing well."

"I always did enjoy teaching," she smiled faintly.

"You could do that again if you want," he offered tentatively. "Get a job. Teach."

"I am doing that." She answered.

"Here," he suggested.

"In York," she replied. "No one can accuse me of not upholding a morality clause there. Besides I know the administrator. Nothing was asked about it."

"You seeing him?" Gene asked cautiously.

"It’s a her. Janice. You met her. We were roommates before you and I got together."

"Janice?" Gene repeated. "How is she?"

"Doing well. Married. Nice bloke. Lawyer."

"Won’t hold it against him. Like her well enough."

She smiled at him and he felt a glimmer of hope. She was smiling. Certainly that was a good thing?

"Could try teaching in London?" Gene suggested. "I might be able to arrange something."

"Why would I do that?"

"Team’s being put on temporary assignment to the Met down there. Rathbone thought it might be for the best. Could stay as long as any of us want. Make it permanent even if you found a job you liked. Start over?"

He hadn’t intended to do this here. Had wanted somewhere more private to plead his case. Bed perhaps, make love to her and show her how much he’d missed her before pitching the idea of getting back together. In for the penny in for the pound though he decided and looked up at her.

"We can’t start over," she answered.

"Not start over then." He shrugged. "Try to fix what’s wrong and go back to being right?"

"Gene."

Reached out and grabbed her firmly by the hand. Looked up desperately into those eyes. Had promised himself he wouldn’t do this. Wouldn’t beg like some spineless nonce. Even if he did he’d wait till they were in private and have some dignity about it. Wouldn’t plead with her in public. "Come back to me," he said bluntly. "Whatever it takes, I’ll do. Just come back to me Gladys."

"I can’t."

"I love you."

She pulled her arm away from his and put her napkin on the table. "That will change in time."

She stood up and walked sedately out of the restaurant. He threw a hundred on the table, knew he was overpaying by a good margin and followed her out anyway. Left the camel hair coat behind and didn’t notice. Found her standing in front of the restaurant waiting for a taxi.

Wrapped arms around her and pulled her close. Kissed her for all he was worth, uncaring that they were in public. Knew she was probably going to slap him for it and didn’t mind. "I love you," he said persistently. "And I will keep loving you with every breathe in my body until the moment I die. Then I will beg, plead and if need be bribe St. Peter to send me to a purgatory of being your guardian spirit just so I can stay close to you for all the rest of your life. Do you understand me?"

He hated watching her cry. Made his knees go weak to see it but for once it meant he’d gotten through. "I’m going to keep the house just like it is Gladys. Not going to sell it or anything else. Gonna leave it like it was the moment you walked out the door. Moment you walked out and left our lives sitting in neutral."

"Gene," she started and he pulled her closer.

"Leaving everything the same for when you decide to come back and put us back into drive. You decide it’s time you call me and I’ll come running Gladys. No questions asked."

"Gene."

Hands to the side of her face. Tilt it up so you can look her in the eyes. Let her see you’re serious. "You are coming back to me one day Gladys Foster Hunt. We are supposed to be together and one day you are coming back to me. I’ll cling to that as long as I need to," he promised.

Didn’t notice the taxi pull up beside them until she was out of his grasp and sliding into the back of it. Saw her staring at him from the back window as it drove away. Stood in the street and watched her go. Yelled and didn’t care people were staring. "I’m going to keep believing that Gladys! To my dying day if I have to! You are coming back to me Gladys!"

"Trust the Gene Genie," he said quietly then.

Watched the cab turn a corner and drive out of sight. Shoved hands in his trouser pockets and walked to the Cortina. Forgot the camel hair coat inside. Didn’t think about it until the next day and decided it wasn’t that important anyway.


End file.
